Cold Shower for Two
by pinky71103
Summary: One Shot following the current storyline after Sam tells Jason she needs some time. JaSamiel only story but Rated M to be safe. Haven't written fanfiction for public views in forever so be kind lol.


****Don't own the characters… Just playing around with them for a bit.****

Danny burst through the door before Jason could even get the key back out. He shook his head and laughed as he stood back waiting for Sam to walk in ahead of him.

"Hey Danny, remember no sneaking any candy until we have a look at it first." Sam reminded him as she could see he was clearing off the coffee table to pour his goodies out.

They had taken both the kids trick or treating. Sam couldn't remember when the last time she had so much fun even if it was mostly at Jason's expense. By some miracle Danny had gotten Jason into a costume… well not really but it was a black t-shirt with a huge yellow Batman symbol on the front of it. It took some serious pouting from both Sam and Danny to get him in to it but eventually he caved and put it on as she knew he would. Final joke was on them as he zipped up his leather jacket, picked up Scout in her little green fairy dress and headed out the door. Sam could only shrug down at her son decked out in his full batman costume and cape.

They had gone a few blocks down to start their night of trick or treating. Sam could tell it was a nightmare for Jason. All the people out and about and letting the kids walk up to total stranger's doors. Mostly he stood back looking more like their paid bodyguard than a dad out with his family. He'd relax when they were all back in his reach and Sam would take his hand and give it a squeeze. These were just things he would have to get used to. After what seemed an eternity they headed to the Pediatric floor of the hospital where the kids got even more candy, but Jason was more relaxed in the controlled environment. They had run into Jake with his brothers and thankfully no Franco. Monica had agreed to take Scout back to the house to Drew, but it was Jason's night with Danny and neither were going to give it up so here they were back at Jason's apartment.

Danny was busy separating his candy into piles of chocolate, hard candies, and candy he didn't like, his mask and cape thrown to the floor beside him.

"Look Mommy, it's your favorite." He said holding a piece of chocolate up to her.

"Ooh yummy. Thank you." She giggled

Danny looked back at his sorted candy and then to Jason. "What's your favorite candy Daddy?"

"Um I don't like candy."

"Liar" Sam said laughing at him. She looked down at the candy before picking one out. "Here daddy likes this one." She handed it to Danny and he gave it to Jason who was still glaring at Sam, but he accepted the candy from their son.

"Thank you." He said

"Your welcome" Sam and Danny said in unison and they all laughed.

After about a half an hour of just being together Sam could see Danny was getting tired. She figured all the walking burned him out more than the candy could keep him going.

"Ok buddy I think it is time to get you out of that costume and into some pajamas."

"But I'm not sleepy" He said with another yawn.

"Yeah right kid." She laughed shoveling him up off the couch. "I'm going to go put him to bed after he brushes those teeth." She told Jason.

Jason nodded, and Danny groaned.

Fifteen minutes later he was all brushed and costume free as Sam pulled the covers up over him.

"Are you going home Mommy?"

"Yeah but I will be back in the morning."

"Ok, Mommy bye I love you and Daddy too."

Sam smile and kissed his forehead. "We both love you too, so much, now go to sleep."

Sam walked out of his room closing the door behind her. She met Jason coming out of the kitchen with two beers and a box of Ziploc bags for all of Danny's candy. Sam happily accepted the beer and followed him to the couch.

"You know we are going to have to hide most of this, so he doesn't eat it all at once. Remember Valentines?"

"Yeah, trust me I learned my lesson." Jason smiled at her as they continued to bag up the candy.

When she got to the chocolate candy she picked out another and playfully offered it to him.

"Would you like another Hershey kiss" she said giggling.

He took it from her looking it over before looking back to her. "How about just the kiss." He said in a tone that he knew she couldn't resist. He was right, and he did not have to ask again before her lips were on his. It wasn't long before he was laying her down on the couch. It had only been a few weeks since they had toasted "to new beginnings" and even though they had spent quite a bit of time together she was still holding firm to 'waiting.' He had no clue what they were waiting for, but he would wait forever just to be with her when she was ready. And just before the point of no return for either of them she would be gone, or they would get interrupted by Krissy or one of the kids. The cold showers had gotten much longer these days.

But she was here now, and he would enjoy it until she stopped him. Her hand beneath his shirt both caressing and holding him closer to her body as they now lay side by side. He ran his hand down her side to her ass before pulling her leg up over his hip. She arched into him and he groaned, there was no controlling his erection when she was this close to him, not that he wanted to. He wasn't shy about her knowing how much he wanted to be with her.

They weren't moving at a frenzied pace because he had noticed she would get to that brink much faster when she didn't trust herself to be able to stop. He kissed her slowly as she gyrated against him. His hand left her hip and slid beneath her shirt.

"I want you to stay." He whispered against her lips.

"I can't stay Jason. I just want to be with you here like this." She said kissing him fully again. He was disappointed, but he didn't want to pressure her, so he simply kissed her back. This would have to be enough.

They stayed this way for a few minutes more before they both were starting to lose control of those restrictions they had placed on themselves and their hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Jason was the first to pull away from her.

"If we are going to stop, then we have to stop right now Sam." He said breathlessly.

She was clearly disappointed, but she agreed burying her face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jason kissed the side of her head. "It's fine Sam."

She pushed herself completely away from him and sat up on the couch. After some uncomfortable adjustments he did the same. Watching him frustrated only frustrated her more but in a different way.

"You always say that Jason. Even when I know it's not true." She said running her hands over her face and then through her tousled hair. "I really don't know what is wrong with me. I just… I just want to be with you and make love to you but the thought of it just terrifies me."

That got Jason's attention and he really tried to process what she was saying. "Are you scared of _me_?" He asked, his voice a little more vulnerable than he intended it to be when the words came out.

She could hear the confusion in his voice. "No Jason, I'm not scared of you, I'm just afraid of…"

"The commitment to me." He stood up taking a sip of his now warm beer, it was suddenly hotter in the room than it was ten minutes ago. "I need another one." He said referring to the beer. "Do you want another?"

"No I'm fine." She said simply as he walked away into the kitchen. She threw her head back against the couch, covering her eyes with her forearm. "What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" she asked herself out loud. She knew the idea that she couldn't commit to him, if that was her true hangup, had hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. He came back in the room a few moments later. For some reason she took note that his Batman shirt was gone and so was a good amount of his new beer. He sat back down on the couch beside her.

"Sam, I know I was gone for a long time and things changed for you."

"Jason I…"

"No wait, I just want you to know that I do understand. You had other _relationships"_ He said begrudgingly thinking about her with other men. "They were good men, respectable even and that is not something that I can promise you I could ever be. You raised Danny alone for a few years and then you had Scout. If you don't want this for yourself or for them, then you can just tell me and we can figure out where exactly we go from here. I can promise you that I will always be here for you and the kids, no matter what happens between us."

"I know you will be there for us Jason for as long as you can." She said with a sad smile. "What terrifies me is what happens when you don't come home? Danny is not a baby anymore and he loves you so much and honestly so does Scout. I'm trying to reconcile what I want and need from you with the happiness and wellbeing of my children, and no I don't mean physically because I know they are safer with you than anyone on this entire planet. But their hearts can be broken just like mine and it terrifies me and I can't find my way around it." She wiped away a stray tear, but others were threatening to fall.

"Sam I can only do what is within my power to make sure I come home to you and our family, but you know there are no guarantees."

She nodded. "I do know that. And I would walk away before I would ask you to be someone you are not at your core."

"I know we have been here before, but nothing is for certain, we are not promised tomorrow. All we have is right here and right now and I know that I can love you and our family with all that I am for the rest of my life whether that's tomorrow or decades in the future. Can you do the same for me?" He asked wiping another tear from her cheek.

"Yes, I can…"

"Then that is all the commitment that I need from you and the rest will work itself out." He said standing and holding his hand out to her, which she took. He pulled her up and into his body holding her tightly and she held him just the same.

Minutes later she pulled back from him. "Maybe I should still go, it's late and a little time to process might be good."

Jason simply smiled at her and nodded. He grabbed her keys and cell phone from the table handing them to her before walking her to the door and opening it.

She turned back to him in the door way. "Jason, I want you to know that I love you… that I am in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Sam."

She smiled and brought herself up to kiss his lips. She was relieved that she felt no hesitation from him even though she knew that is what she deserved. He kissed her fully and earnestly. The kiss turned more passionate than either of them had intended for a goodnight kiss and definitely too intimate for the hallway of his apartment building. With his hand on her hips, he pushed himself back from her.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Jason."

"Call me when you make it home, so I know you got there safely."

"Will do." She said as she turned to wait for the elevator. She got on and with one last wave she was gone.

Jason locked the door and went about clearing the table of their bottles and Danny's candy before turning off the lights and heading to bed. It had been a long day and honestly, he just wanted it over. He went in the bathroom for a quick shower, so he could be finished in time to wait for her call. He waited for the steam before stripping his clothes and stepping into the spray. He just wanted to relax but thoughts of Sam kept slipping into his mind. Would they ever get back to the people they were the night he had been shot? He remembered they were so happy the night they brought Danny home. They had almost made love that night 'almost' seemed to be the story of his life these days. Maybe they had made a break through tonight and things could progress. Jason knew without a doubt that physically she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He could feel it in her hands when she touched him or in her lips when she kissed him, the way she would press into him, so close that if the clothes would instantly disappear they would be one. Jason groaned, simply thinking of her had made him aroused all over again. He thought momentarily about giving himself relief, but he knew it was only temporary because he longed for her and her only and he didn't want to miss her call.

Begrudgingly he reached out and killed the hot water, only to be greeted seconds later by the all too familiar jolt of what could only be described as a waterfall of ice. He got up the nerve to fully emerge himself under the spray knowing from experience that lately full exposure was the only thing to keep thoughts of her out of his mind and other places.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the distinct click of the shower door open. He thought for a split second it had been Danny looking for him, but he was so wrong.

"Is it working." She asked

He remained silently stunned but shook his head "no." She was there in door of his shower completely exposed in more ways than one.

"Well is there room for two?" She asked tilting her head.

He held his hand out and she took it as he carefully pulled her into the shower to stand in front of her.

The water hit her and she instantly shivered. "Jesus, Jason…"

He hadn't moved from the spot she found him in nor had he spoken. She got closer to him before reaching around and turning the hot water back on. She held onto him until the water temperature returned to normal then pulled back just enough to look up at him with a smile. "I'm sorry you put yourself through this because of me." She leaned forward to kiss his chest where his heart would be and then turned her head to listen to it. It was strong, and she could feel the beats on her skin even under the spray.

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before moving it up to her neck, forcing her to look up at him.

"There is no pressure Sam, so I just want to make sure that you are sure."

"I'm here." She said going up on her tip toes to kiss his neck. "I want to be here."

"What about Danny?"

"He's still out… I checked." She kissed him again.

"How did you get back in?" He asked

She bit her lip. "I have the key."

"Since when?" Jason said squinting at her

She simply shrugged, "2004"

Before he could ask any more questions she pulled him down, so she could reach his mouth with hers. She kissed him deeply only pulling back with a tug on his bottom lip. "Now we can stand here and play twenty questions, but I would really rather make up for lost time."

"I love you so much." Was all he could say to her in that moment.

"Then make love to me."

There was nothing left between them, not even conversation as he pulled her closer with one hand around her waist and the other at the back of her neck while he made love to her mouth with his tongue and she returned the favor.

He backed her up to the shower wall and she arched further into him when her back hit the cold tile. Never breaking the kiss, he leaned down and with one hand beneath each thigh he hoisted her up sliding her center slickly against the underside of his dick. When she had cleared the length of him he was now at the perfect position to enter her. He was ready, and he knew she was more than ready physically, but he pulled back from her lips to look her in the eyes one last time.

Sam knew he was still silently seeking permission, looking for any signs of hesitation on her part. There was none to be found as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in for a deep hard kiss. He lowered her down agonizingly slow until he could go no further, and she gasped. He gave her as much time as he physically could to adjust to him before his body started to move of its own volition. He was trying to go slow to prolong this six-year fantasy that was now playing out in real life. The last time he had made love to her, she was nearly seven months pregnant with Danny.

Jason moved slow and deep as she moaned in his arms. Her breasts slid slippery over his chest with every stroke.

Sam tried to match his pace, but he was moving so carefully she thought she would die.

"Jason… please." She said begging him to go faster. "You won't break me I promise."

Jason wasn't completely sure she knew what she was asking of him. He was using all of his effort to stay in control and once he relinquished it there would be no coming back.

"I can't Sam… I don't ever want this to end."

"It's okay baby, we have forever to take it slow. I want this just as much as you do, so please." She asked again.

He relented and started to move faster with one hand on her ass and the other braced on the wall behind her.

He moved with methodical precision, his dick stroking her clit on the way in and her g-spot as he pulled out, almost in a rhythmic massage. It hadn't been as long for her but they both knew she would reach climax first.

He pushed the wet strands of hair back from her face before reclaiming her lips. They were red and swollen as he suckled them.

She dug her nails into his shoulder and it nearly sent him over the edge, but he was grateful she got there first. With a few long deep strokes he could feel her walls grip his dick and start to milk him as her legs gripped his hips even tighter. Sam's moaning and kissing his neck finally sent Jason into oblivion and he released into her. Both hands now gripping her ass to keep her from gyrating against him and keep them both upright in the slippery shower. After a few more minutes of kissing slowly he lowered her back down to the floor. But kept her close.

"Are you ok? You're trembling still."

"I am perfect."

He placed her under the water for a moment to warm her up then after turning the water off he opened the door and stepped out. Grabbing one towel he wrapped it around his waist and took another wrapping it around her body tucking it just above her breasts. Taking her by the hand he lead her back into his bed room and pushed her gently down to sit on the bed before walking over to his dresser.

"Well you don't have any clothes over here yet, so I guess you can wear one of my t-shirts" He said opening drawer.

"No Jason it's fine I have my clothes right there on the chair."

Jason looked over to see the clothes she had worn earlier folded neatly on the chair.

"Sam you can't sleep in those."

She stood up to retrieve them as Jason put on a pair of boxers and dropped his towel.

"As much as I would love to fall asleep in your arms Jason, I didn't really plan on staying the night." She said, and Jason was shocked.

"Why not? It's nearly 1:00 in the morning Sam."

"Danny"

"What? What about him?" He asked confused as he watched her start to gather her own clothes.

"Jason there is no way I am doing the 'Walk of shame' in front of our six-year-old son in the morning. No thanks, I'll pass." She said pulling on her panties.

"Sam there is no way you are leaving here." He stated firmly standing there clad in only his black boxers with his hands on his hips.

"It's fine Jason, I'll be fine, and I'll call you when I get home just like before and in the morning, I will be back. I'll bring breakfast, or we can go to Kelly's just let me know."

Jason rubbed his forehead trying to think of a way to make her stay because after what they had just finished he was not ready to let her go.

"Okay okay… how about if you stay here and I will make sure you are up and out of here long before Danny is awake. He had a long day I am sure he will be sleeping in."

She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Then you can go home, change, maybe pickup Scout and be back for breakfast."

"I guess that could work." She relented

He was relieved. "Great so do you want that t-shirt?" He said turning back to the dresser.

"No that's ok I will take this one." She said walking over to the bed. She dropped the towel and pulled the shirt over her head and Jason was once again faced with the bright yellow Batman logo.

"Well I will say that it looks so much better on you." He walked over and stood so close to her that she had to lean her head back to look up into his eyes. She had missed that shade of blue.

"So are you tired?"

"Not a chance." She said laughing as he picked her up and fell on the bed.

They so much time to make up for.


End file.
